


A Story For You and Me

by Anaki911



Series: Together: James Potter/Severus Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaki911/pseuds/Anaki911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus tells his son Harry how he and James got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story For You and Me

**A Story For You an** **d** **Me**

  
“If I had known that he would betrayed me like that I wouldn’t had gotten with him in the first place. You-are not mad, are you?” Harry said. It had been six months since the end of the war.  
  
“No Harry I’m not mad at you. I love you and I will always support you, you know that right?”  
  
“Yes dad thanks. Oh, by the way Hermione knows about it too and was actually upset same as Ron that he did that. They also know that you are my dad and are happy that I have a parent to trust. Now, what do I do?” Harry said the last words in sadness as he went back to the topic he was sad about.  
  
“Let me tell you a story and then you tell me what you’ll do okay?”  
  
“Alright” Harry said and sat on his father’s lap.  
  
“It all started when I was in fourth year.”  
  
 _\---Story---_  
  
 _James was sitting by the lake alone and it was rare since he was always surrounded by his friends. Without knowing from a far a pair of black eyes were staring at him, James looked around as if feeling someone looking at him. He stood and said, “Whoever is there come out now?” From the shadows came out a boy of black hair and stared at him for a moment._  
  
 _“Where are you friends? Why are you alone?”_  
  
 _“Is none of your business Snivellus” James said._  
  
 _“Well um… can I stay with you then?” Severus said. James stared at him in disbelieve but nodded none the less. “You know I like to look at the lake most of the time, it calms me down when I’m mad and it brings peace to me when I’m sad. Why are you here?”_  
  
 _“Sirius, Remus, and Peter wanted to go to the village but I didn’t felt like going” James said. Severus looked at the lake but said nothing for a while, contemplating how to say what he really wanted to say. “What’s wrong? Why are you here anyways?”_  
  
 _“You wouldn’t believe what I want to say” Severus said looking at James._  
  
 _“You know you are not bad to talk to when we are not fighting. You’re actually a pretty cool person” James said. Severus looked away to hide a blush that had made its way to his face._  
  
 _“ **James! Where are you?! James!** ”_  
  
 _“Well I better get going, see you around Snivellus” James said. Severus turned around and was only able to see James back. He smiled to himself and then turned once again to look at the lake._  
  
 _“If you only knew” Severus said to himself before going back inside to the castle. He walked to the Slytherin common room. He opened the door and went to his room, and lied on the bed replaying what had happen just half hour ago. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. “come in.”_  
  
 _“Severus, come Lucius is in trouble” a girl with black hair said._  
  
 _“What is it now Bellatrix, what did he got himself into” Severus said standing up and following her._  
  
 _“Well Potter began to laugh at something and Lucius thought he was laughing at him. Which he probably was, but either way Lucius withdraw his wand and hex my beloved cousin” Bellatrix said. Severus opened his mouth to say something but they were already near the fight so he stayed quiet._  
  
 _“You are going to pay Potter for laughing at me!” Severus heard Lucius said._  
  
 _“Stop!” Severus said from behind all the students surrounding the fight. Everyone made a path for Severus who walked calmly towards the group. “Lucius what happen?”_  
  
 _“Potter began to laugh at me” Lucius said._  
  
 _“I did no such thing Malfoy, if you don’t know why I was laughing then you shouldn’t have talked” James said._  
  
 _“You-”_  
  
 _“Luc lets go to the common room please. I don’t want you to get hurt” Severus said not looking at the other four. Lucius looked at Severus for a moment._  
  
 _“Alright” Lucius said grabbing Severus hand and guiding him to the common room neither noticing a pair of eyes looking at them in disbelieve. Once inside the common room Severus guided Lucius to his room and both sat in silence._  
  
 _“What happened exactly?” Severus asked._  
  
 _“I already told you, he began to laugh at me for no reason” Lucius said. Severus only nodded not knowing what to say. “Why do you care about him anyways, is not like you love him or anything. Right?”_  
  
 _“I don’t know Luc, a lot of things have happen and I don’t know what to think anymore” Severus said. Lucius went up to him and looked at his friend._  
  
 _“You love him don’t you?” Severus looked away. “I knew it; no don’t look at me like that. I saw how you looked at him during meal times, during class, and on Quidditch matches.”_  
  
 _“Was I that obvious?”_  
  
 _“I know you my friend, and no I was the only one that noticed.”_  
  
 _“Don’t tell anyone, especially him” Severus said. Lucius nodded and left Severus alone once again._  
  
 _The next day Severus found James at the lake alone once again. He didn’t go near him that time and he didn’t want to be notice so he turned around but was stopped by James’ voice. “You don’t have to go because I’m here.”_  
  
 _“Is not you” Severus said turning around and found James was looking at him._  
  
 _“Tell me are you and Malfoy going out?” James asked suddenly, expectance in his tone._  
  
 _“No” was Severus quick replied not knowing the reason James had asked him or why he even cared._  
  
 _“Why don’t you join me?” James said extending a hand to Severus who looked at him before going up to him. “I wasn’t laughing at Malfoy yesterday. I was laughing at something Sirius said to Remus.”_  
  
 _“Um… why are you telling me?” Severus asked looking away._  
  
 _“I don’t know.” Severus turned to look at James, they were too close to each other. They began to get closer and closer…_  
  
 _“ **James! Where the heck are you?! James!** ”_  
  
 _James turned to look at the direction Sirius voice came and sighed. “I’ll see you around Snivellus.”_  
  
 _“See you” Severus said before James left. Severus sat down by the lake and looked into the lake once again, he wanted to reveal his secret but he was afraid of the result that would cause if he reveal his secret to the whole school. After a while he stood and something caught his attention. He picked it up and noticed it was a diary, he looked on the right hand corner and noticed it had the letters J.P. “I think I’ll return this to him when he comes back.”_  
  
 _“There you are I was looking for you” Lucius voice came from behind. Severus turned around and noticed the blond teen was smiling at him._  
  
 _“Hey, is something wrong?” Severus said putting the diary away._  
  
 _“I was worry about you; you are my friend after all. Are you going to tell him?”_  
  
 _“No, why would I do that? He will never see me more then just another person.”_  
  
 _“How do you know if you haven’t told him anything?” Severus shrugged his shoulders and a tear escape his eyes._  
  
 _“He hates me Luc, I don’t think he wants to know about my feelings towards him at all” Severus sobbed softly. Lucius dried Severus tears before embracing him and let him cry on his shoulder. Both stayed silent, “why do I have to feel this way?” he asked so softly that Lucius almost didn’t hear._  
  
 _“Is something I don’t think you can stop” Lucius answered as softly. After a while both began to walk back to the castle, they went to the common room before going down to the great hall for dinner._  
  
 _“Attention all students, I have an announcement I would like to make” Albus said standing up. Severus looked up to see everyone was looking at the old wizard with curiosity. “Christmas is coming up and one of our professors has asked for my permission to organize a Yule Ball for this Friday. Everyone is expected to wear a mask; the mask must be either white or black. You are to wear formal robes in any color.”_  
  
 _“Severus, you are going aren’t you?” Lucius asked when they were walking out of the Great Hall a while later._  
  
 _“Yes Luc, I’ll go. Are you going to ask-” Severus said before bumping into someone._  
  
 _“Sor-oh it’s you, Snivellus. Watch where you’re going.”_  
  
 _“Do you want to start something Black?” Lucius said through clenched teeth stepping in front of Severus._  
  
 _“No Lucius just leave it” Severus said grabbing Lucius arm._  
  
 _“Yes Malfoy, listen to your boyfriend” Sirius said mockingly. Before he knew what was coming Lucius had punched him on the face._  
  
 _“Never dare say something about Severus or you’ll pay” Lucius said before dragging Severus away from Sirius and his friends and to the common room._  
  
 _“Why did you do that for?” Severus asked mad, once both were inside the common room._  
  
 _“I don’t want you to get hurt Sev. You are like a brother to me and I won’t let any of them to hurt you.”_  
  
 _“Luc, you are like a brother to me too, but you can’t go around insulting or threading anyone that insults or hurts me for that matter.” Severus said before taking a deep breath and sitting down. “Anyways changing of subject, are you going to ask Cissy to go with you to the ball?”_  
  
 _“Yeah, I’m going to ask her tomorrow.”_  
  
 _“I wish you luck then.”_  
  
 _“Thanks, well we should go to sleep now. Tomorrow is our finals for all classes and I want to be well rested” Lucius said with a yawn._  
  
 _“Okay, night” Severus said and went to his room. Once inside he took out the diary and just looked at it. “I’ll give it to you tomorrow; I hope you go to the lake alone again. I think is the only time we are able to talk.”_  
  
 _“Severus, are you still awake?” A female voice was heard from the door._  
  
 _“Yes, come in Cissy” Severus said. The door opened and in came a girl with blond hair. “Is something wrong?”_  
  
 _“I just want to know if Lucius is going with someone to the ball” Narcissa Black said._  
  
 _“He said he’s planning to ask someone tomorrow, why?”_  
  
 _“I wanted to ask him so we could go together” Narcissa said, disappointment in her voice._  
  
 _“Why don’t you wait till tomorrow to see who he is going with?” Severus suggested with a smile._  
  
 _“Yeah I’ll do that, so how are things with him? Have you told him?” Narcissa asked changing the subject. Severus stayed silent for long minutes before smiling sadly._  
  
 _“No Cissy, I haven’t told him. I don’t think I will ever do that.”_  
  
 _“I saw you two talking at the lake this morning, are you two friends?”_  
  
 _“I don’t know Cissy, we have only talked twice. Did you saw what happen after he left?”_  
  
 _“Yeah, I saw when Lucius hugged you, but I know you wouldn’t betray me. I know you know that I love him, but if he is happy with someone else I’ll let him be.”_  
  
 _“That is the same thing I’m willing to do for him. Lets sleep now, tomorrow we have final exams in every class.”_  
  
 _“Okay, good night Sev and good luck” Narcissa said with a small smile as she left the room. Severus smiled back, and begin to get ready for bed. He lied down on his bed after a quick shower and fell asleep._  
  
 _The following morning Severus went to his first three classes and took his exams. He then went to the lake and found James looking for something. He turn and was about to leave when James voice stopped him, “hi Snivellus.”_  
  
 _“Hey” Severus said turning around and saw James smiling. Severus turned to look at the sky before turning back to James who had resumed his previous activity. “Did you lost something?”_  
  
 _“Yeah, I forgot my-my notebook here yesterday” James said making Severus remembered then what task he had assigned himself the night before._  
  
 _“Oh! I found it yesterday and was planning to give it to you, but I forgot. Here” Severus said taking out the diary and giving it to James. James took it rather fast and begin to check it as if looking for a cue. “I didn’t read it or even open it for that matter. I thought it was rather something private.”_  
  
 _“Thanks” James said earning a questioning look from the Slytherin teen. “For respecting my privacy.” Severus nodded and a peaceful and comfortable silence came._  
  
 _“So are you going with someone to the ball?” Severus asked breaking the silence._  
  
 _“I’m going alone.”_  
  
 _“If you don’t mind me knowing. Why?”_  
  
 _“Its because the one I wish to go with wouldn’t accept” James blurt out before stopping himself._  
  
 _“How do you know? Have you asked the person?” Severus asked looking at James as if he would find something in his eyes._  
  
 _“No I haven’t asked the person, but I know the person’s answer.” James looked away as if trying to hide his answered._  
  
 _“Are Lupin and Black going?” Severus asked changing the subject._  
  
 _“Yeah, they are going together, I mean they are going out so I understand. Peter is going with a girl name Mary” James said. Severus nodded and the bell ring announcing the beginning of lunch and end of the fourth class for some students._  
  
 _“I think Black will be looking for you.”_  
  
 _“ **James!** ” Sirius voice came as if proving Severus’ theory._  
  
 _“See you around Snivellus” James said and left laughing._  
  
 _“See you” Severus said. He looked at the lake before going to the great hall to be tackle midway there by a girl with blond hair. “Wow Cissy what has gotten into you?”_  
  
 _“He asked me Sev! I’m going with him to the ball!” Narcissa exclaimed with a smile._  
  
 _“I knew it.” Narcissa looked at him questioningly and he chuckle. “He told me last night that he would ask you. Then you asked me if he was going with someone. I knew that you two would end up together. I wish you luck my friend.”_  
  
 _“Thanks Sev, have you find a date yet?” Narcissa said._  
  
 _“No Cissy, I’m go-” Severus said before someone bumped into him. Severus looked in front of him to see who it was and noticed it was a guy from Hufflepuff._  
  
 _“I found you! Sorry for bumping into you,” the guy apologized._  
  
 _“It’s okay” Severus said dryly._  
  
 _“My name is Alexander, and I came to ask you if you would go with me to the dance” Alexander said. Severus looked at him and then passed him to see James staring in their direction, the young Slytherin saw an emotion in the amber eyes but was unable to identify it._  
  
 _“No I have someone else in mind.” Severus said before going pass the guy and to his table at the great hall. He sat down and was too deep in thought that he didn’t even noticed his owl going towards him._  
  
 _“Sev I think you have a message” Narcissa said. Severus looked up and noticed his owl waiting patiently for him._  
  
 _“Hey there, what have you got for me?” Severus said to his owl smiling slightly. He got the letter and invited his owl for some food from his plate. He looked at the envelope and noticed it didn’t have any sign of who it was from. He opened it carefully in case it was a prank. Nothing. He opened it and noticed it had a small note inside. He unfolded the parchment and began to read the note._  
  
 _**: I know you probably won’t recognize my writing but would you go with me to the dance? I hope you accept I’m going to be waiting outside the Great Hall on the day of the ball. I’m going to be holding a white rose.:**_  
  
 _Severus was too surprise that he didn’t notice someone staring at him but some people did._  
  
 _“Sev, are you okay?” Lucius asked softly._  
  
 _“Yes, I just wonder who send this to me. Hey little one do something for me, show me the table the person is in?” Severus said turning to his owl._  
  
 _“Wait if you do that the person is going to notice and probably you are going to scare it away. Why don’t you let me talk with the person I think it is? Promise not to do anything stupid” Lucius said. Severus looked unsure for a moment._  
  
 _“Okay, but don’t do anything stupid. I’m giving you my trust here, and tell the person I’m going to have a white rose. Don’t ask why” Severus said before standing up and leaving the Great Hall, four pair of eyes following him._  
  
 _The following day was Thursday and no one had classes and the train would be leaving the Friday after tomorrow. So that meant the dance would be the following day and Severus didn’t know what to think. He walked down to the lake to calm himself, he really didn’t want breakfast. He wasn’t in the mood; he was too deep in thought that he didn’t notice someone approaching him. “Hey Snivellus.”_  
  
 _Severus turned around so fast that he almost fell in the lake if it hadn’t been for James catching him by the arm._  
  
 _“Wow, watch your step there. I think you really were too deep in thought if this is the reaction I get” James said smiling, still holding Severus arm._  
  
 _“Sorry, I was thinking of a note I received yesterday from someone I don’t know. Or probably I do but it was a weird one” Severus said without thinking. James stared at him for a moment._  
  
 _“So what exactly did the note said? I mean if you don’t mind me knowing” James said looking away and letting go of Severus arm._  
  
 _“Well here you can read it” Severus said taking out the note and trusting it to James. James looked at the note and it seemed as if he was trying not to smile._  
  
 _“Are you going with this person?” James asked looking at Severus._  
  
 _“I don’t know probably, it said that it will be holding a white rose and would wait outside the Great Hall. I want to know who it is,” Severus said looking away at the look James seemed to give him._  
  
 _“So do you think you will probably like the person?”_  
  
 _“I don’t know James; I have been in love with…” Severus said before stopping himself._  
  
 _“With who?” James asked unsure of wanting to know the answer. Severus didn’t notice though._  
  
 _“It’s someone that wouldn’t return my feelings. He has hated me for the past four years and I don’t really know him.” Severus said turning his back on James._  
  
 _“So… are you going to accept this person with out knowing who it is?”  James asked ignoring the fact that Severus had said he in his sentences._  
  
 _“I already told you I don’t know. Probably if the one I love is happy with someone else,” Severus said looking at James a tear escape his eyes. Without thinking James wipe the tear away with his thumb. “So do you like someone?”_  
  
 _“Yeah, but that person hates me too since first year. I don’t know him that much either and my friends have encourage me to tell him. I just don’t find the strength, they even push as far as to make me jealous with making comments of him and another guy,” James said taking his hand back._  
  
 _“Well I think you should get going, Black is going to be looking for you” Severus said as he heard the bell and also ignoring the fact that James had said he in his small confession._  
  
 _“ **James!** ” Sirius voice was heard._  
  
 _“Well I’ll see you around Snivellus” James said as he left laughing once again that Severus had guess correct about Sirius._  
  
 _“Yeah see you around James” Severus said and sat at the edge of the lake._  
  
 _“There you are Sev; I was wondering where you were” Narcissa voice came an hour later. Severus looked in her direction to see that Lucius was with her._  
  
 _“Sorry I wasn’t hungry. Is something wrong?”_  
  
 _“Well I found who send the note and had a little chat with that person. The person said something funny and I think the person is cool once you are able to get along with that person” Lucius said making sure not to say the gender of the person._  
  
 _“Will you at least tell me if it’s a boy or girl?” Severus said  annoyed not liking ‘the person’ thing. Lucius smirk and shook his head negatively. The dance was going to be a great blast when everyone found out who Severus secret admired was. “Fine, Cissy what are you wearing for the dance. I need help to find something for me” Severus said to the blond girl after trying a couple of times to get the name or at least the gender of the person he was to meet outside the Great Hall._  
  
 _“Yes I know, and I have the perfect tuxedo for you with a black mask, because to what I know ‘the person’ is going to wear a black mask too. So I think it will do” Narcissa said smiling._  
  
 _“So you know who it is?”_  
  
 _“No, Luc didn’t want to tell me because you would get it out of me. So he told me the same thing he told you.”_  
  
 _“I hope you have a good reason to hide this from me” Severus said looking at Lucius who laugh at Severus attitude._  
  
 _“You are going to thank me, now let’s go to the tower. I’m sure Cissy has to talk with her mother and ask her things. I need your help on something and since we have a free time I don’t think anyone will miss you” Lucius said dragging Severus and Narcissa to the Slytherin Tower._  
  
 _\---_  
  
 _The dance came too soon for Severus liking. He wasn’t sure if to go anymore. He didn’t know who the person was and he wasn’t sure what Lucius told the person. So here he was standing in the common room all dress up and waiting for Lucius and Narcissa who had said to wait for them. Two doors open suddenly and out came Narcissa in a beautiful silver dress with a white mask on her face. She looked beautiful and if you didn’t know her you wouldn’t know who it was. Lucius looked wonderful in a dark green tuxedo and a black mask. He looked handsome and there were no words to really describe him. Narcissa and Lucius walked up to him and looked at him as if he was missing something._  
  
 _“Here put on the mask” Narcissa said giving him a black mask a silver rose could be seen on right side._  
  
 _“You really know what I like don’t you?” Severus said smiling at his friend._  
  
 _“Yeah, I’m not your friend for no reason.” Narcissa said smiling. “My sister said it was bad that you like guys because otherwise she would ask you out. She is weird sometimes and she is now going with Zabini.” Severus putted the mask on knowing there was no going back now._  
  
 _“Ready to go?” Lucius asked getting both their attentions. Both nodded and Narcissa had an arm around each of them. They walked out of the Slytherin common room only to receive gasps and smiles from people that they didn’t even know or ‘hate’ for that matter. Sirius and Remus were recognizable as they had putted on the same thing and each had a red rose. How did he knew that? Oh yeah James had told him that morning._  
  
 _“Who is the person?” Severus asked Lucius as they walked down the stairs near the Great Hall._  
  
 _“There he is” Lucius pointed at a guy with a black tuxedo and a white rose. He looked familiar and on the mask could be seen something silver on the left side. “He has the same design on his mask. Courtesy of Cissy” Lucius said as if answering an unspoken question._  
  
 _“Here is your rose and good luck my friend” Narcissa said giving a white rose to Severus who looked nervous for some reason. He remembered James looking unsure of something or wanting to say something but not saying anything at all. Severus approached the person casually as if hoping James wouldn’t pop out of nowhere._  
  
 _“Hey Severus” the guy said once Severus was standing in front of him. That voice sounded so familiar yet he didn’t know if it was really the one he was hoping it was, after all James always called him that horrible nickname._  
  
 _“Hi” Severus said making sure not to say James without finding out if it was really the person in front of him._  
  
 _“Ready to go inside?” The person that sounded like James asked. Severus only nodded, for some reason he had that familiar feeling with him. The feeling he only felt when James was near him. The guy seemed to be paying attention to everything he did and he didn’t really like that. Well only if it was James, but that didn’t meant the guy was really James._  
  
 _“James” Severus blurt out before he could stop himself. The guy stopped for a moment and Severus looked away hopping he wasn’t blushing of embarrassment._  
  
 _“Yes?” The guy said. Severus looked at him and was about to take the mask of the guy off when the person stopped him. “No Severus not yet, the Headmaster said he would be saying the time to take off the mask. Then you will know if it’s really the one you expected. According to your friend, Lucius, you wanted to know who I am. Well you’ll find out when the time comes and you will make your decision from there.”_  
  
 _“I want to know who you are and if you really are who I think you are” Severus said not really finding the strength to sound annoyed. That also happened only when he was near James._  
  
 _“Would you like to dance?” James or whoever was under that mask asked. Severus nodded not even knowing why he had gone there. A slow song was put on and Severus found himself way too close to the guy in front of him. He didn’t know if to push the person or just go along with it. Well according to his actions now he was going along with it. The song came to an end and another started, soon Severus was able to see Narcissa and Lucius dancing, both were smiling._  
  
 _“Can I then ask questions to try to figure out who you are?” Severus suddenly asked as both of them went to sit down._  
  
 _“Go ahead.”_  
  
 _“What is your favorite flower?”_  
  
 _“White roses. Yours?”_  
  
 _“Same. What is your favorite color?” Severus asked not sure if he wanted to know more._  
  
 _“Black” the guy said without hesitation._  
  
 _“Why?” Severus asked curiosity getting to him._  
  
 _“It reminds me of your eyes and hair.”_  
  
 _“Oh,” was all Severus was able to say and stay quite not knowing what to ask or say next. A while later the guy invited Severus to dance again. Severus accepted his mind still wondering to James and if the person behind the mask was really him. Once they sat back down again Severus was thirsty. “I’m going to get something to drink, do you want some?”_  
  
 _“Sure” the guy said. Severus stood up and went over to the table were many snacks were laid. He grabbed two bottles of some drink he was sure was from the muggle world. As he went back to his table he found a girl talking to the guy. For someone reason he didn’t like that, he had to do everything in his power not to go over to them and hit the girl. Even if it looked like they were only talking like friends._  
  
 _“Here is your drink” Severus said walking up the them and giving the bottle to the guy._  
  
 _“Thanks, this is Mary” the guy said. Severus stayed silent, no one was allowed to call the girl by her first name! Not even the teacher called her by her name. there were only four people that were allowed to call her by her first name. Only four students in the whole school._  
  
 _“Hi, well I better get going James. Peter is going to start wondering where I went” Mary said before leaving. Severus just stared at James not really knowing what to do or say._  
  
 _“Let’s go to the lake, the Headmaster said that several people were going to be outside because it might get too crowded in here. He has a lot of people patrolling all the grounds of Hogwarts. So what do you say?” James suggested unsure of what Severus’ reaction would be. Severus stayed silent for a long moment and James seemed to get uneasy._  
  
 _“Okay” Severus finally said. Both went out the Great hall four pair of eyes following their every move. Once by the lake they sat at the edge and James took off his mask same as Severus. Both stare at each other not really knowing what to say or do, “why didn’t you ask me personally?” The question had been a whispered but Severus was sure James heard._  
  
 _“I was scared you would laugh at me and leave. We had just begun talking and then you found my diary and I wasn’t sure if you had read it. So I didn’t know what to expect” James said in a rush after five minutes of tense silence, Severus nodded._  
  
 _“I love you since we first met. I thought it was a crush but then I began to feel so jealous when girls and boys got near you and I knew my crush had developed into something else. At first I didn’t know what it was until later on. What about Lily, I thought you like her?”_  
  
 _“She’s like a young sister to me and she loves someone else, but he already has a girlfriend. She said that she would leave  him alone and see if he was really happy with the person he chose and if that was the case that she would do everything in her power to keep them together. She is a nice person” James said smiling and looking at the starry sky._  
  
 _“From what I’m hearing I’m sure she is.” Severus also looked at the sky. He suddenly felt a hand over his and he looked at James._  
  
 _“Severus, would you go out with me?” James asked. Severus stared surprise at James unable to answer right away and his silence was taken the wrong way. “Its okay if you say no, you don-” James never finished his sentence as lips were on his. James looked at Severus who looked scare but his eyes held happiness. James began to kiss Severus who began to close his eyes and he did the same. The feeling was one they didn’t expect. The kiss was innocent and sweet._  
  
 _“Wow” Severus said when they separated._  
  
 _“Yeah wow.” Severus suddenly blushed remembering that had been his first kiss. “Is something wrong?” The raven hair asked worry._  
  
 _“No, is just that you are my first kiss” Severus said looking away. James’ hand made him look at the other teen again._  
  
 _“That was also my first kiss and I’m glad that you had it” James said before he kissed Severus again. The kiss was slow and sweet, it only held the feeling of love and of acceptance from the other person._  
  
 _“What are you doing for the break?” Severus asked when they broke apart._  
  
 _“I have to go to my home, but I promise to write you all the time. Wait you haven’t answer my question. Would you go out with me?” James said smiling. Severus stared at him for a moment._  
  
 _“If the kiss wasn’t answer enough then I’ll say one word… yes.”_  
  
 _“Great now I need a picture of you so I can show my parents.”_  
  
 _“Was that the only reason you asked me out?” Severus asked sounding sad and disappointed._  
  
 _“No! I want them to know that I’m proud of my boyfriend. They know you, not by name but I always talk about you to them. They didn’t mind me being gay; they actually said they would be there for me. I promised them a picture of you if you ever said yes to me; I don’t want them to think I’m not happy to be with you. Besides that would add to the many pictures my mom has in the living room and I also want one for myself. So I can keep it with me at all time” James said smiling and slowly so Severus could think on everything he had said._  
  
 _“Okay, but no one but you can have it” Severus finally said smiling. James kissed him, a flash broke them apart and both saw their friends, Lucius and Sirius were holding a camera._  
  
 _“I think this picture will be awesome once I rebel it” Sirius said looking at it with a smile._  
  
 _“Wait a second, you guys were the supposal teacher that asked for this ball to be organize weren’t you” James accused smiling._  
  
 _“Well it certainly took him longer then we thought” Lucius said addressing Remus who nodded._  
  
 _“You all planned this?” Severus asked surprise._  
  
 _“Cissy and Peter were out of the picture because we knew they would spoil it all. So they weren’t included until the last part of course” Sirius answered with a smirk._  
  
 _“Since when do you call Narcissa by her nickname?” James asked knowing his friends were having fun._  
  
 _“A long time ago my friend, I mean we aren’t cousins for no reason. Now let’s go guys, let’s give them some time alone. By the way the pictures are going to be given to you when we are back from break. Later” Sirius said and all left before the couple could say anything. Severus laughed suddenly, he loved his friends and what true friends he had._  
  
 _“What’s so funny?” James asked looking at his boyfriend in amusement._  
  
 _“Well, Luc and Cissy are really great friends same as yours if they were able to put their differences apart only to put us together.” James laughed as realization hit him. Another flash made them stopped laughing. They thought their friends had gone back, but were surprise to see Lily with a camera._  
  
 _“I will make a copy; I like how you two look when laughing. Bye” she said and left. James and Severus looked at the spot she left before James embraced Severus and sat with him._  
  
 _The week went rather fast for the couple, they had been so happy that it was rear when the students heard them arguing. They had kept every moment as a special one, and they knew that they had been made for each other._  
  
 _The train part and Severus was left alone at the castle with other four students. Some teachers had left too, so everyone had to sleep in the same tower and sit in the staff table to eat. Severus was bored to hell, even thought he received a letter from James every day, he missed him._  
  
 _When break was over Severus was happy that he was going to see James. He was waiting for him near the entrance and saw James with a girl that he didn’t know. He decided to wait to see who it was since he had promise James he wouldn’t jump to conclusions. Severus turned to look at the sky and when he looked at James again he was surprise at the sight. His heart was broken, Severus turned around and was about to leave. “Severus wait!” James called running up to him. Severus didn’t stop or looked back and just ran to the lake._  
  
 _“Sev what’s wrong?” Narcissa asked worry once Severus was there. She was currently sitting there because she had a problem and Lucius had told her that if she didn’t want to tell him to at least tell Severus._  
  
 _“Severus is not what you think,” James said from behind him, Narcissa just stared and stayed silent. Severus turned to look at him and glared._  
  
 _“Then what is it that I should think Potter. You were kissing her! Was what you said in your letter even true!?” Severus said coldly as mad tears ran down his face._  
  
 _“Yes everything was true Sev. I really love you, she-” James began to explain but stopped when Severus snort coldly._  
  
 _“Now what Potter you are going to tell me that she kissed you,” Severus said mad and before James said anything else he stormed to the Slytherin Tower. Once he entered he saw the girl sitting on the couch, he was about to walk pass her when she putted herself in front of him. “What do you want?”_  
  
 _“I want to tell you it wasn’t his fault or even mine. I have a boyfriend that I love very much thank you. Your boyfriend was just giving me this note so I could give it to you incase he didn’t see you when we came back. He asked me if I was in the same house as you and I said yes, and then that Hufflepuff boy pushed me against him. My boyfriend gave him a good lesson on that, here and I hope you understand” the girl said._  
  
 _“Wait what was the name of the Hufflepuff boy and yours?” Severus said in a calm tone making the girl stop._  
  
 _“My name is Casi, and the Hufflepuff I think it was Alexander from what I heard my boyfriend say” Casi said and left. Severus entered his room and lied on the bed before unfolding the noted._  
  
 _**: Hey Sev!**_  
  
 _ **I missed you a lot. I ask the person that gave you this note to give it to you incase we didn’t see each other. I have a lot in my mind and I have something for you, I want to give it to you personally. If I have seen you before you read this note then it isn’t a surprise anymore. I want to see your smile again; I even began a poem for you. (but I won’t show you since is in my diary.)**_  
  
 _ **Sirius and his family went over to my house it was fun but I missed you a lot. At least Sirius had his boyfriend with him and Peter too (well his girlfriend. I think that he was lucky with Mary). Anyways if you have gotten this note before we saw each other I want you to meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 8:30pm. I want to give you what I got for you.**_  
  
 _ **With love always,**_  
 _ **James Potter! :**_  
  
 _Severus finished reading the note and cried himself to sleep. When he awoke he noticed it was 8 o’clock. He made his mind up and left his room after washing his face, he heard Narcissa and Lucius called after him as he walked outside but he ignore them. He also heard the girl, Casi, telling them something but he was more determine on his new task knowing the girl would explain everything to them. He walked towards his secret place grabbed something and left towards the Astronomy Tower hoping to find James there._  
  
 _Once Severus opened the door that led to the Tower he was met with a sleeping form of James. He went up to him and noticed the teen had a stain face from crying, Severus sat in front of him and just watch as James sleep. After a while James began to stir, “I don’t think that sleeping here is a great idea” Severus said softly. James eyes flew open at Severus comment._  
  
 _“Sev?” James asked hope in his voice. Severus nodded with a sad smile._  
  
 _“I’m so-” Severus apology was cut short as James sat up fast and kissed him. Severus returned the kiss with the same passion. It was a kiss of understanding, of love._  
  
 _“I sure am going to make that kid pay for making you mad” James whispered once they separated in a low voice that send chills up and down Severus spine._  
  
 _“Yes we both will, but for now let’s enjoy that you are back here with me. Casi explain what had happen and I was mad so I just listen to everything and not say anything. Well, until the end when I asked her who she was and the person that had cause the problem. Sorry I said those things to you” Severus said looking straight at James. The raven hair smiled softly and gave Severus a peck on the lips._  
  
 _“Yes I’m going to make him suffer and you don’t have to apologize you didn’t saw and you were shock. It was shocking even for me.” Severus smiled slightly._  
  
 _“What did Sirius and Remus do?”_  
  
 _“Well they half killed him along with the girl’s boyfriend. If it wasn’t for our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I don’t think he would have survived. We are just lucky the teacher didn’t deduct points.”_  
  
 _“Yes, remind me to thank them tomorrow. I have something for you” Severus said taking out a small pendant with a silver chain. The pendant was a beautiful snake around a lion, the snake seemed to be hugging the lion in a protective way._  
  
 _“This is so… pretty” James said not really knowing what to say at his boyfriend._  
  
 _“It was from my older brother, he gave it to me before he came to Hogwarts. He never went back the last thing of him left to me was the other pair of this one. I have it with me all the time, see” Severus said as he took out an identical pendant._  
  
 _“What happen to him?”_  
  
 _“He was killed by Voldemort, I swore to my brother that man would be killed by me or someone I know will not try to be like him.”_  
  
 _“Yes that man will die; we will make sure of that. Now I want you to think of nothing but us, I brought you something” James said as he took out a small box._  
  
 _“What is it?”_  
  
 _“Open it” James said with a smile. Severus opened the box slowly only to be surprise with a ring. “Severus Snape, will you be with me until our love dies?”_  
  
 _“Yes!” Severus said throwing himself at James. Both hit the floor as James wasn’t ready for the extra weight. Severus and James stared at each other before Severus lowered his head to kissed James for a moment before separating._  
  
 _“So now we have an equal, I have the same ring on right now” James said as he helped himself and Severus to sit up. Severus was surprise, did this mean they had made up? “Let’s go eat dinner its not to late yet is it?”_  
  
 _“No it only has been 10 minutes” Severus said standing up and helping James up as well._  
  
 _“Good then we will be able to catch some food” James said smiling. Both walked out the tower a new memory had been made and both knew that they had done the correct thing._  
  
 _\---Endofstory---_  
  
“So that’s how we began our relationship since then we have been together until Voldemort took him away from us. You have to listen here…” Severus said pointing at Harry’s heart. “…not here”  he pointed at Harry’s head; Harry stared at him in shock.  
  
“So you two started by talking civilly and then work your way from there?” Harry asked surprised.  
  
“Yes my dear son, that’s how we got together. Then Albus came with the idea that I should pretend to be one of them as you know. I didn’t like the idea so I left you in the care of your father and godmother. As we know she gave you protection very well, I just hope that they are okay. You might wonder why I didn’t just kill myself after James death…” Severus said. Harry nodded. “…well I had you in mind for one. Another was that we promised to each other that no matter what happen to the other we would live for them until the time we have to go comes. That is a promise I don’t think I will break, now tell me what will you do?”  
  
“I’ll go talk to him and see what really happened. Your story helped me a lot, thanks dad! One more thing… do you still love him?” Harry asked the last in a low voice, his eyes shining slightly.  
  
“Yes very much” Severus said. Harry didn’t say anything and just kissed his dad on the cheek before leaving. “I will always” Severus whispered as he looked at the two pictures his friends had taken on his fourth year. He smiled before he putted them in their rightful place and leaving the room to go to try and help everything stayed ‘appropriate.’


End file.
